The Phoenix and The DeathDefier of Mount Eevel
by Trinity Phoenix
Summary: Kinda like a fairy tale, but cooler:) When children start going missing, they have to find a way to get them back from the Death Defier on Mount Eevel.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1  
  
Kidalsworth, Algara  
  
It was another beautiful summer's day, with a cloudless blue sky overhead, and springy green grass underfoot. However, all was not well. It would have been the perfect day for mothers to get all the house work done, hang out their washing, with a lovely feeling that their children would be happily playing, and quite safe. Not anymore. Not since they snatched little Katrine Marget from her front garden two months ago. Like most little fairies on that wonderful May morning, she'd been playing quite happily at the front of her house on the lawn. A fat salesgnome had come to the door, and tried to sell her mother some sea crystals from Atlantis. She quickly became absorbed in their beauty, and decided that she had to get one. Poor Mrs. Marget went into her house to find her purse, but when she came back, both Katrine and the gnome had gone. It was distractions such as these which led to the disappearance of the other children too. Of course, search parties were sent out, but none were successful, and not a single child returned. The chances of the poor souls still being in this world were extremely, extremely small. The chances of them even being in their not-so-little town of Kidalsworth couldn't even be seen through the most powerful microscopes from Tricket 5.7923792. And they were the science freaks. No one had been taken for almost two weeks now. The people were starting to relax a little. But that was about to change. A gorgeous blonde-haired sprite walked up the path to the Laser family's house. Their nine-year-old son Kelp was playing kadball - a popular sport played mainly in Tricket 5.7923792 (they had to find something to do when they were staring down microscopes at things smaller than atoms) which is rather like the game played by humans with a black and white ball and a net, - by himself on the front lawn. The sprite smiled at him, and knocked on the door of his house. Mrs. Laser answered, and the charming sprite launched into a long talk about this 'charity' she was working for which looked after homeless and orphaned beings across many of the worlds. She really milked it, and even looked as though she was going to cry about a little blind elf who'd been left to die by her cruel harsh parents. It had Mrs. L in tears, and she quickly ran inside to find her cheque book to make a big fat donation. In her absence, the sprite ran over and handed Kelp some chocolate. As his mother seemed to like the sprite, he took it, and bit into it. In two seconds flat he was asleep, and the sprite signalled to two ugly gremlins who had been hiding behind a bush. "Hurry up!" she hissed at them. They grabbed the boy with their huge hands, and zapped themselves away. The sprite disappeared too. Mrs. Laser found her cheque book and hurried back to the door. The sprite was gone. "Kelp dear, did you see whe.." She looked over at where her son had been playing. All that was there, was the ball he'd been playing with. 


	2. Chapter Two HQ, Secret Location

Chapter 2  
  
HQ, Secret Location  
  
Phoenix walked into the computer lab, her boots making clip-clop sounds on the squeaky clean tiled floor. They were Maverick's idea. ' Don't want any viruses' he said. For a dwarf, he was one fussy guy. She pushed open the door of his office, and sat down in a chair opposite his desk. The dwarf was typing something on his computer. He saved it, and swizzled round. " Can't wear you're boots in here. Might bring in a virus on those heels." Phoenix knew this. The chances were slim, and she wouldn't take them off anyway. " Sure. Next time I'll wear slippers, That would go lovely with my outfit. Maverick laughed. Always with the sarcastic jokes. That was Phoenix. "Okay Maverick, heard anything from them yet?" " You want the good news, or the bad?" " Go on, hit me with it." He turned back to his computer, and brought up a file. She got up, and went over "We got mailed this last night at around eleven o'clock. The sender put in a dissolving virus, which ate away at the original. Luckily I managed to copy it." "And..and good news?" "That was the good news." Phoenix's face fell. "Remember those kids that have been kidnapped? Well, there are now officially two hundred missing. This message, It's about them." Phoenix pushed him out of the way, and stood in front of the monitor. His swivel chair slid across the white tiles, with him in it. "Hey! Easy Griffin." Maverick dragged his chair back. It's not easy when you're only one metre tall. But she was too absorbed in the screen to hear.  
  
The message read:  
  
Her face was a mask of anger. She closed her eyes, and took a long, deep breath. The anger disappeared. Phoenix returned to her seat, and Maverick took up his space again. "So.. what do we do Doc?" "Well, they want us to send someone in," he paused. " But as we don't know where they are, and I can't trace the email because of the virus, we can't anyway." "We can." The dwarf considered it. "Explain". "Where was the last kid taken from?" Maverick pressed a few buttons. His voice came out of the computer. He'd programmed it from scratch. " Town equals Kidalsworth. Kidalsworth equals Algava." He smiled, and pressed a few more buttons. "Kelp Laser, nine-years-old, pixie. " Maverick read from the screen. "What do we do now Phoenix?" She thought for a second. " We send someone to Algava." "but you read the note. We can't. They want us to do that." Phoenix sighed. "Listen, Maverick. We send someone in. They catch him. They gloat. They pleased. They send mail. Get it?" A large smile spread across his face. "Yes". 


End file.
